A conventional inter-integrated circuit (I2C) system usually includes a master module such as a micro-controller, an I2C bus, and a plurality of slave modules (for example, memories, hard drives, thermal sensors, etc.). The master module transmits data to and reads data from the slave modules via the I2C bus so as to monitor and manage status of the slave modules.
However, the conventional I2C communication system is relatively complicated, and undesirable communication error may occur during data transmission between the master module and the slave modules due to interference with the I2C bus.